Bill McLaine
"Hey guys, I might have pissed off somebody... Again." Bill Bill Mclaine, born in 2259, he grew up with Stub, Kotar and Tom in the midwest. Being a gun nut since a young age, it was only natural that Stub asked him if he would help guard the caravan that he was forming. Thinking that this would be a good way to get more weapons he agreed and since then has shot his way out of many dangerous situations (whether or not he made them dangerous is undetermined). Bill has recently created some tension with the others when he sided with some bandits to take over a tribal settlement, and while the other DJs occasionally pursue some unsavory activites on their own time (some incidents have led to them shooting at each other) Bill later betrayed the bandits and tried to establish himself as the "king" of the tribe. This however brought the rest of the bandits down on the caravan, repulsed only when Stub (who was haggling over some records in the last town) came up behind the assilants and fried several of them with his plasma defender. Sadly, the Bandit/Tribal affair was just one of countless insidents where Bill ended up making life difficult for the rest of the group. Almost every time he goes out into the wild wild wastes (as he calls it), he comes back with a few new scars, and on rare occassions, rather amazing stuff., and warnings about area's he no longer can go to. Most recently Bill returned from an "Expedition" to the city of Topeka, with a new friend, and warnings to the caravan that if they should ever go to the City of War, that they should NEVER mention him, and to also warn him ahead of time so he can break from the Wavelength while they do their business. As per usual, Bill refuses to explain WHY they shouldn't mention him, and his newest guard, a girl named Jenn Halmacker, won't spill the beans either. Against his better judgement, the Wavelength decided to head to Topeka, and found itself embroiled in a war between the local tribals and gangs and the mysterious Keystone. After several days of fighting, Bill led an assault on the Keystone's headquarters, and after being seriously wounded by a trap, was successful in wiping out the majority of Keystone operations in Topeka. During the battle Bill sustained severe injuries, resulting in the loss and replacement of his right leg, and the permanent destruction of what he believed to be a beautiful face. Bill Has a remarkable knack for finding pre-war artifacts, especially when they use bullets. His favorite finds are his trusty pistol, the dagger on his back, and the remarkably clean clothing he wears. Bill Also specializes in home made customized firearms, such as Bruce's 'Hammertime', a Grenade launcher modified to fire massive 40mm shotgun shells, and 'Thunder Bringer', a pistol he made for Jenn that fires 20 gauge shotgun rounds, for which he created explosive rounds for. Bill always rejoins the Wavelength, but wouldn't explain what happened on his trips. He has however written several radio serials and voiced in them, and represents the (far) right in Politics Ongoing, and of course helps with the ''Variety hour, ''under the radio name of Don Tourtise for WW. Appearance During his last trip to Topeka, Bill sustained massive damage to his face and body. Much of the right side of his face is a shredded wreck of its former glory, and his right cheek was nearly ripped off from the W.P grenade trap that he had set off. Besides the hideous damage to his face, his right leg was left nearly useless after all the burned and damaged tissue was removed, so he just had it amputated. The doctor, one Daniel "Smiles, was able to replace the leg with a robotic one from back east. After the surgery, Bill, with the aid of Stubbs, began adding and modifying the leg to be more functional, and less noticibly, adding additional armor plating and reinforcing joints, as well as installing a M.F. cell power system for it. Bill now wears a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal several tattoos and scars, which he proudly displays. Over his white shirt Bill wears an old dark red bomber jacket with its faded sheep skin collar, with the Wavelength's emblem stiched into the right breast. Thanks to his replacement right leg being rather bulky, he now wears a pair of black slacks, with the right leg torn off to reveal the robotic leg, (which now resembles a leg of T-45d power armor salvage without the seals, painted black and red. On his left foot he wears a heavy leather boot with a heavy spiked metal cap on its toe. to hide his face he wears an old miners filtration helmet he found in an abandoned coal mine. Equipment On his black leather belt hangs his nickel plated Colt 1911, as well as his Shillelagh, and strapped to his back is his trusty dagger, as well as his special, nickel plated brush gun, with its silver inlaid, reinforced stock and extended barrel and tube. Category:Characters